memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
First Strike
| miniseries = | minino = 1 | date = 2267 | number = 79 | author = Diane Carey | published = | format = paperback | pages = 289 | ISBN = ISBN 0671540025 | altimage = sTI1FSbc.jpg }} First Strike is a Star Trek: The Original Series novel by Diane Carey, published in July 1996. This was the first part of the Invasion! crossover. Description :Long ago, even before the days of myth and legend, our worlds belonged to them. Now they want them back… :Captain Kirk is stunned when the Federation receives an urgent plea for help—from the Klingon Empire. A mysterious starship has invaded Klingon space and resisted all their efforts to destroy it. Establishing contact with the stranger's ship, Kirk discovers that it is only the vanguard of a vast alien fleet obsessed with conquering the Klingons, the Federation, the Romulans, and all who dwell in the space that was once their own. :The invasion has begun… Contents * Spacequake ** Chapter One ** Chapter Two ** Chapter Three ** Chapter Four ** Chapter Five * We Are the Impending ** Chapter Six ** Chapter Seven ** Chapter Eight ** Chapter Nine ** Chapter Ten ** Chapter Eleven ** Chapter Twelve ** Chapter Thirteen ** Chapter Fourteen ** Chapter Fifteen ** Chapter Sixteen ** Chapter Seventeen ** Chapter Eighteen ** Chapter Nineteen ** Chapter Twenty ** Chapter Twenty-One * Epilogue References Characters :Aesh • Amanda Alto • Josh Alto • Aragor • Aralu • Bannon • Barnes (Chief) • Brown (USS Enterprise) • Byers • Cantone • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Donnier • Doyle (Lieutenant) • Dunton • Edwards (engineer) • Elliott • Farne • Fulciero • Garamanus • Giotto • Angela Godinez • Hadley • Hakker • Horg • Johnson (Lieutenant) • Karg (IKS Qul) • Karn (Klingon) • Kellen (Klingon) • James T. Kirk • Kyle • Manann • Leonard McCoy • Mellendez • Morien • Mursha • Nordstrom • Rek • Rhod • Ross • Ruhl • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Eric Staaltenburg • Hikaru Sulu • Keiko Tamura • Nyota Uhura • Urback • Wilson (Ensign) • Zennor Benjamin Franklin • Kodos • Sarek • Zdunic • Robert Conrad • Robert Burns Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • Rath • Locations :Capella IV (Capella star system, Auriga constellation, the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant) • Kgha'lugh • Sector 937 • Uri Taug Alloway • Alpha Centauri • Klingon Neutral Zone Shipboard locales :bridge • sickbay • flight deck Races and cultures :Capellan • Furies • Human • Klingon • Vulcan Andorian • cetacean • Horta • mammaloid • Melkot • Orion • Romulan States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Science and classification :energy • fire • mass • matter • planet • radiation • space • star • star system • technology • time • universe • weapon Material and substances : • atmosphere • blood • DNA • drink • food • gas • methane • nitrogen • oxygen • plasma • plutonium • toparine Food and drink :coffee Lifeforms :humanoid • moss Anatomy :spinal cord • spine Technology and weapons :antigrav unit • barometer • club • communicator • dagger • deflector • disruptor • glasses • impulse • klegat • library computer • lifepod • phaser • photon torpedo • sensor • shields • shuttlecraft • starship • sword • tractor beam • translator • transporter • tricorder • turbolift Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • Dana • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • navigator • officer • science officer • scientist • second officer • security • tactical officer • Vergo • Vergobretos • Vergozen • weapons officer • yeoman Other references :anatomy • boot • Christianity • clothing • cockfight • demon • doll • dreadnought • Drovid • druid • Gehenna • government • Havoc • heavy cruiser • Hullam'gar • Iraga • lifeform • Lord Jim • magic • morgue • mythology • Ok'San • pants • rank • red alert • skull • Shushara • space sickness • Starfleet unifiorm • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • state • straw • Tam o' Shanter • title • tunic • uniform • voodoo • werewolf • witch Chronology ;Thousands of years ago : ;Klingon history : ;Muscari Incident : ;Stardate 3497.2 : The Enterprise discovers Klingons at Capella. ( , prior to novel) ;Skirmish at Capella, 2267 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Kirk and the Enterprise crew protect the Capellans from retribution by the angered Klingon commanders. Appendices Related media Background * Kligat is spelled "klegat". * Topaline is misspelled "toparine". Images first Strike.jpg|Cover image. sTI1FSbc.jpg|Back cover image. jtk first strike.jpg|Kirk. spockFirstStrike.jpg|Spock. ent1701FirstStrike.jpg|The Enterprise. Connections Timeline External links * category:tOS novels